Farther
by Animefanficgrl
Summary: After getting into an accident Heero loses his memory. Despite bitter feelings Relena tries to put the past aside and take care of him. Intent on restoring his memory, she, much to her own distaste, begins to fall for Heero again.


This story is sorta based on the song Farther by Third Eye Blind, hence the name. To find the lyrics go to http://www.3eb.com/studio/lyrics/lyric_pages/farther.html. It's also based on an idea from my friend Cristine who started telling me this about a story she'd been reading. After going to through quite a bit of Sailormoon fanfics I played around with the idea of Heero losing his memory. So yeah. Hopefully I gave the credit where it's due. Don't know much about amnesia so it might seem obvious throughout this story.  
  
Disclaimers/Warnings: I don't own Gundam Wing! So please don't sue me. There's a little OCC-ness. But then the guy's got amnesia so I suppose he'd be a smidgen out of character. ^_^ This is also one of my first time writing first person so forgive me if it sucks. I wanted to practice the writing style of this fic.  
-animefanficgrl  
  
This takes place a year or two after EW.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
Resting my knuckles against the door, I took a deep breath. My knees shook with nervousness. Quatre had called earlier asking me to visit. Although we kept in touch and visited often, something in Quatre's voice seemed extremely desperate to see me. I knew that this visit had not been caused by Quatre's mere whim to meet but by a matter far more important. This set me on the edge.   
  
Upon reaching my equilibrium I knocked raptly on the smooth, wooden surface. Instead of the butler that usually appeared Quatre had greeted me. The bags under his eyes indicated he had not received a full night's sleep recently. But he seemed rather relieved to see me.   
  
"Why did you want me to come?"  
  
"It's Heero." Quatre simply said as we walked down the hall to Quatre's living room.  
  
There sitting motionless on the sofa was Heero. He was not dressed in his usual attire, but with a pair of clean slacks and a white t-shirt, obviously loaned from Quatre. A large white bandage covered his forehead. Small cuts marking his pale face. Dark vacant eyes staring out the window. Not a single nerve twitched at our arrival.  
  
"He's been in some sort of accident." Quatre informed quietly, "I don't know much about the accident itself. Miss Po brought him over seeing as I was the closest contact. His injuries aren't serious, but he can't seem to remember a thing."  
  
Taking a seat in one of plush couches Quatre had directed me to I questioned, "Why do you need me here then?"  
  
"I need you. I can't take of Heero on my own. The others can't seem to be able to make it here as quickly. We have to get his memory back."  
  
"I see. No offense or anything but does he really need those memories? I mean once you think of all the things he's done, with the war and everything."  
  
"Not everything he'd done was terrible." Quatre pointed out, "Just look at him."  
  
I gave Heero another glance. A strange desolate expression overtook his features, like he had lost a part of him. He was without that perfect soldier existence, without the memories of the wars and missions that consisted of his life. Heero resembled a child; naïve and ignorant. (AN: This comment wasn't meant to offend children. It was just meant to say that Heero was without the knowledge he'd accumulated with the experiences in his life.) I laughed to myself at the thought of Heero being naïve.  
  
"I'll do it," I hesitantly agreed  
  
Letting out a relieve sigh, Quatre responded, "Thank you. I've been rather busy lately and I wanted someone he knew well to help take care of him."  
  
"He didn't really know me well…"  
  
"I think Heero knows more about you than you give him credit for."  
  
With that Quatre left the room. I wasn't sure if it was some sort of joke. Leaving me to take care of someone I had loved but had left me. The thoughts of what he'd done still left me confused and bitter.   
  
Playing with the strap of my purse, I tried to figure out what to do next. Quatre wanted me to help get Heero's memory back. But I wasn't experienced in that field. A different version of Heero sat across from me. Still a bit apathetic, but something in his eyes confirmed my assumption that he was in was indeed lonely.   
  
"Who are you?" His soft, almost desperate voice nearly knocked me out of my chair.  
  
"I'm Relena Dorlian." I smiled.  
  
"I'm Heero Yuy, or at least that's what Quatre says."  
  
"I know."  
  
Heero shot me a quizzical look as if trying to fathom how I could possibly have known him. From the deep concentration in his eyes I knew he was racking his mind for memories of me. He had obviously drawn to a blank, but tried his best to hide it. Even without his memories Heero still didn't like seeming vulnerable or oblivious to what was going on.  
  
"You'll know who I am soon enough," I reassuringly said placing my hand over his. I had been just as surprised as he was at the action. But Heero seemed at ease. Despite how harshly I had thought about him, I found myself drawn to this new version of Heero. He needed help and surprisingly enough I was willing to supply it.   
  
  
  



End file.
